GW: Girls' Night out
by Hikaru6
Summary: OK, so good'ol Gundam Wing was all about the boys. Well, here's what the GW girls did after the war! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and if I did do you think I'd be wasting my time writing this fan fic? Geez, at lest would have figured that out. So don't sue me or you'll get nothing but free tatoos.  
  
Straight off Hikaru's printing press:  
  
The Gundam Wing Girl's night out  
  
After colony 198, peace has prevailed. It has now been one year since the battle between the Gundam pilots and Mariemaia. And now since peace rules,... The Gundam girls can have a night on the town!  
  
Around 5:00 p.m. a small group starts to gather in front of the Chang Wufei's "Chunky Chinese Food Dynasty " restaurant. "So you all could make it," said Relina air headedly. "Yes, and thank you for inviting me Miss. Relena," Dorthy said sucking up. "Yeah, thanks!" exclaimed Hildy. "Ditto," Catherine added. "You're all very welcome, now let's go inside and eat before we get on with our night," Relena interrupted. And so all the GW girls go in and chow down, messily. " Um.Riss. Ririna, haf, yum, yoo tried, um yum, the (smack, smack) rice dumplings, they're, um yum (gulp) delicious!" Dorthy said choking with joy. " Hey Dorthy don't talk with your mouth full, you're spitting it all over my new dress. I need it to look nice cause I got a date with Duo late, late tonight," Hildy grunted. "And what are you and Duo going to do late, late tonight?" asked Relena lecherously. " The same thing you're going to do to Heero when you drug his drink!" Hildy said back. "How did you know? Who told you that?" Relena questioned turning red. "(Whistle, whistle) I think I'll just take an Endless Waltz to the bathroom," Catherine said waltzing off. "Cathy you told Hildy that didn't you I told you that it was our plan and secret only!" yelled Relena angering all the Chinese customers. "Roo. ump yum, were going, umm, to do that (smack, smack), too Cathy?" Dorthy asked shoving four more rice balls into her mouth. "I TOLD YOU to stop talking with your mouth FULL!" Hildy screamed cracking the priceless glasses everyone in the restaurant drank from.  
  
A couple minutes after being kicked out of Wufei's "Chunky Chinese Food Dynasty ," because of excessive arguing, the girls spot the best, the greatest, most sacred place of all. "THE SHOPPING MALL!" all the girls called darting into the doors. "Let's shop 'till' we drop!" Hildy screamed. "You said it Hild!" added Dorthy running over Hildy in a mad dash.  
  
Two hours after shopping through the hole mall, twice. "Whew, I'm pooped," Catherine said tiredly. "I have to poop," Dorthy grunted. "Cause you pigged out on those rice balls," Hildy concluded.  
  
"Anybody go any Aspirin?" Relena asked holding her head. "Yeah, how much?" Catherine answered. "How much does it take to get rid of large bumps on your head and a splitting head ache?" Relena groaned. "Probably the whole bottle," answered Catherine. "AT LEAST! I mean you fell off a stopped escalator four times," Hildy said. "Yeah, and how hard is it to miss a huge pillar right in front of you?" asked Catherine. "Well I'm sorrrrrry, I turned to see some cute guy Dorthy told me about," Relena angrily said. "Hey don't blame me. I mean all I said is that a guy looked like Heero but with a cutter butt," Dorthy grunted once again.  
  
"You're preeeeety sad Dorky," snapped Hildy sarcastically waltzing away. "Hey you come back here Hicky," retaliated Dorthy. "You take that back Miss. "I'm going out with a rich, famous, nerdy, GIRLY MAN!" Hildy snapped back. "Don't you dare talk about Quatre that way Miss. "I'm going to bang Duo girl!" Dorthy attacked.  
  
"Alright you bring it on, the Goddess of Death is waiting," Hildy challenged. "No prob., cause I'm a Winner," Dorthy called as she lunged toward Hildy.  
  
Hildy and Dorthy get into a tough fight, which soon becomes physical. Meanwhile with Relena and Catherine.  
  
"Don't know 'em?" Catherine said hiding her face. "Don't know 'em," replied Relena pulling a shopping bag over her head. "Just here?" Catherine went on. "Just here," Relena said through the bag. "Just get up and leave?" Catherine went on again. "Nah, let's stay and watch. It's getting interesting," answered Relena looking out from under the bag. 


End file.
